The RCMI Center for Cancer Research established through NIH/NIMHD's RCMI program will continue to be a critical support mechanism in driving Xavier's efforts to enhance and expand its biomedical research capabilities. As stated in Section 1, the primary goal of the RCMI is to enhance faculty and programmatic research competitiveness, especially as related to the areas of cancer, minority health disparities and translational research. The Administrative Core will achieve this goal through the following aims: Aim 1. To provide effective leadership in governing, monitoring and guiding the key activities of the RCMI program; Aim 2. To provide user-friendly assistance in developing successful proposals for external support and to patent and license intellectual property; Aim 3. To engage in strategic planning for ongoing development of the RCMI program and coordinate the effort with the University's strategic planning process. Aim 4. To promote and facilitate the development of a cohesive group of faculty committed to being actively engaged in health disparities and translational research. The Administrative Core will consist of two Pis: Dr. Gene D'Amour and Dr. Guangdi Wang. Dr. Wang will also serve as the Program Director. In addition, there will be two Associate PDs, a Program Advisor/Consultant, and a Program Manager. The Administrative Core members will meet monthly with the Activity Leaders including the Core Directors and Co-Directors to review progress, identify problems, discuss and implement solutions and improvement plans to ensure that each specific aim is achieved as measured by assessment milestones.